System/Magic
『Magic: An established phenomenon that allows magic power to be transformed using Skills』 Magic is a supernatural phenomenon in which the user exchanges MP in order to perform system-assisted magecraft. In order to use magic the user must have Skills such as Magic Power Operation and Magic Power Perception.Volume 1-S5: The Second Classmate Additionally, the user must be able to construct the spell circuit, either by possessing the appropriate skill at a high enough level, or by using a magic-imbued staff. Heresy Heretic Magic 『Magic that directly assaults the soul.』Volume 1-11: Still clearing the Lower Stratum Intended as tool to confront gods. *LV1: Discomfort. Plants discomfort directly in the soul. *LV2: Phantom Pain. Plants phantom pain directly in the soul, ignoring Pain Mitigation.''Volume 3-11: Spider vs Earth Dragon Alaba *LV3: Phantom Insanity. ''Plants insanity directly in the soul.''Web novel 63: Appraisal-san, no, Appraisal-sama! *LV5: Hypnosis. ''Forces the target to temporarily obey the user. Requires a complicated magic construction, and the MP cost increases with the target's resistance.''Web novel 108: Master of the flame sea ② *LV6: Phantasm. ''Induces hallucinations in the target''Volume 3-4: Dragon Slayer *LV10: Rend Soul. ''Destroys the opponent's soul''Web novel 298: Elf village battle ⑩ Light Light Magic * Light Barrier. ''Produces a thin shield of light suitable for defending against low-powered attacks.''Volume 2-J2: The Nightmare's Vestige * Light Beam. ''Low-powered magic that pierces.''Web novel: Elf village battle ⑨ * LV10: Light Field. ''Bathes a broad area with light, causing damage. Holy Light Magic * Holy Light Sphere. Creates a small ball of light that bursts over the target. * Mirror Shield. Conjures a thin pane of light capable of reflecting any attack.''Volume 3-S7: Battle in the capital * LV7: Holy Light Beam. ''Powerful attack that deploys in a straight line. Dark Shadow Magic 『Lower-ranking Dark Magic that manipulates shadows.』 #Dark Shadow. Makes a shadow darker. #Large Shadow. Makes a shadow larger. #Shadow Surface. Shadows can be generated in the light.''Web novel 103: Magical Kumoko☆Returns #Shadow Change. ''Changes the shape of a shadow.''Web novel 114: Spider vs Fire Dragon ② #Solid Shadow. ''Solidifies a shadow. #Shadow Manipulation. Moves a shadow. #Shadow Sink. Sinks something into a shadow. The possible size of the target is limited by the size of the shadow. There is no air within the shadow, although it is easy to escape from.''Web novel 113: Spider vs Fire Dragon ① Dark Magic *LV1: Dark Bullet. ''Fires a black ball.''Volume 4-3: Mother Attack *Dark World. ''Darkness gushes out, dealing moderate damage to anything that touches it.''Web novel 137: Spider vs Spider ③ Black Magic *Black Bullet. ''Fires a jet-black ball which explodes with the Shock attribute upon collision *LV3: Black Spear. Spear version of Black Bullet. Deals piercing-attribute damage. *LV4: Black Blade. Creates a blade that cuts.''Spider vs Earth Dragon Alaba ⑦ *Black World. ''Engulfs a 100m diameter in darkness. Slightly inferior to Hell Gate in terms of damage.''Web novel 184: Now, pray to god! Abyss Magic 『The highest form of Dark Magic. Manipulates the darkness of the abyss』Volume 2-2: Pride and Detection Killing with this magic produces no exp.Web novel 146: I feel sick Unlike Heretic Magic, which destroys the soul, Abyss Magic decomposes the soul and contributes its energy to the system, preventing the target from ever reincarnating. All Abyss Magic spells have a slow invocation time because their purpose is to pass judgement.Web novel 299: Elf Village Battle ⑪ #Hell Gate. ''The beginning gate. An intense darkness seeps up from the ground, swallowing everything in a 100m radius and converging before seeping back into the ground, sinking it 5m lower.''Volume 3-4: Dragon slayer #Hell of Unbelievers. ''Hell for the ignorant and unbelievers. #Hell of Lust. Hell for those stained with lust. #Hell of Gluttony. Hell for those who glorify gluttony. #Hell of Greed. Hell for those who devote themselves to greed. #Hell of Wrath. Hell for those who are ruled by wrath. #Hell of Heresy. Hell for those who idolize heresy. #Hell of Violence. Hell for those who exert violence. #Hell of Fraud. Hell for those who whisper fraud. #Hell of Treachery. Hell for those who stir up treachery. Countless jet-black inverted crosses rain down, erasing the target upon contact.''Web novel 170: Demon King Ariel Poison Poison Magic 『Magic that manipulates poison.』 *LV1: Poison Touch. ''Adds a poison-attribute attack to a target upon contact. *LV2: Poison Shot. Shoots a poison-attribute shot.''Volume 2-8: Wisdom *LV3: Poison Resist. ''Temporarily increases the target's poison resistance.''Web novel 89: Changing and evolving *LV6: Poison Fog. ''Generates a toxic cloud. *LV7: Paralysis Shot.Volume 2-9: Lord of the Fire Sea *Deadly Poison Shot.Web novel 136: Spider vs Spider ② Recovery Recovery Magic Healing Magic Has status condition recovery spells and HP recovery spells.Volume 3-7: Encounter with humans *LV2: Mirco Treatment. Cures scratches or small injures. Can't recovery lost body parts.''Web novel 125: Deep fried! Miracle Magic The higher rank of Healing Magic awarded by Ruler of Charity.Volume 5-4: Worship Meee! Space Spatial Magic 『Magic that manipulates space.』Volume 2-9: Lord of the Fire Sea *LV1: Coordinate Designation. ''A movable cube made of green lines appear. *LV2: Coordinate Fixation. Fixes the designated range of coordinates. Magic aimed at the fixed coordinates has a 100% hit rate.''Web novel 123: I obtained the Dragon Power! Uhahahaha! *Spatial Storage. ''Stores items in a separate dimension.''Volume 4-10: Playing with Dolls *Large-Scale Teleport. ''Teleports a group.''Volume 3-10: I still don't know the stupid nickname of "Nightmare of the Labyrinth" that I got that day *Short-Range Teleport. ''Requires only a short time to prepare.''Volume 4-3: Mother Attack * LV9: Long-Distance Teleport.Volume 3-7: Encounter with Humans ''Teleports the user to any location they've been to before.Volume 3-7: Eno Requires a few minutes to prepare. Dimensional Magic *Range Teleport. Teleports everything within an area to a target destination, including unwilling targets.''Volume 3-9: Spider vs Spider Earth Magic that manipulates any large solid body including metal and soil.Web novel 198: Underground ruins Earth Magic *''Summons an earthen spear from the ground.''Volume 4-4: A brush with death *''Shoots a target with a ball of earth.''Volume 4-final: First encounter Terrain Magic *Terrain Wall. ''Summons a wall from the ground.''Volume 3-10: I Still Don't Know the Stupid Nickname of "Nightmare of the Labyrinth" That I Got That Day *LV3: Terrain Spear. ''Summons a spear the ground.''Web novel 140: Spider vs Earth Dragon Alaba ③ Seismic Magic Fire Fire Magic *LV5: ''Ignites a row of flames. Flame Magic *''Ranged attack that burns everything in a wide area.Volume 3-K: A man's final stubborness Inferno Magic *LV1: Scorched Earth. ''Covers the ground in flames, transforming it into a hellscape. *LV2: Inferno Spear. An enormous spear of flames assaults the target.''Volume 6-R3: The old man challenges the earth dragons *LV4: Heat Haze. ''Compresses an incredible amount of heat into a fist-sized ball.''Elf village battle ⑦ Water Water Magic *LV1: Water Ball. ''Projects a sphere of water.''Volume 2-S2: Magic Lesson *Water Shot. ''Shoots a ball of water.''Volume 2-S6: Earth wyrm attack Flood Magic Azure Seas Magic Wind Wind Magic *Wind Ball. ''Creates a fragile ball of air that can be used to breath underwater.''Web novel S23: Entering the Great Elroe Labyrinth *Silencing. ''Erases all sound in the target area.''Volume 3-S4: Fall *''Shoots a bullet of wind. *''Endows wind magic to an arrow.'' Gale Magic *Binding Wind. ''Holds target in place.''Volume 4-S4: The Terror of the Great Elroe Labyrinth *Sky Fall. ''Causes a mass of air to strike the ground over a wide range.''Web novel: Old man×2 vs Ogre Tempest Magic *LV4: Dragon Wind: ''Generates a tornado.''Elf village battle ⑥ Ice The ice produced slowly returns to magical power, so it can't be used to heal thirst. Ice Magic *''Low rank magic that shoots ice.''Web novel 176: Spare body talks *''Shoots a spear of ice.''Web novel 244: This yandere imouto is so in love that I can't get through to herWeb novel: Oni vs Oni ④ Freeze Magic Frozen Prison Magic *Shining Mist. ''Generates a beautiful mist that shines white. Anything that touches the mist freezes and shatters into flakes''Web Novel Oni Vs Oni ④ Lightning Lighting Magic Bolt Magic *Electric Engine. ''Enhances the user's punching ability, causing the body to shine white.''Maou-sama's 3 hours cooking Category:System